yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Ref/doc
Ref-ailesi şablonları ailesi şablonları etiketlendirilmiş referanslar ve notlar, makale içinedi referanstan ilişkili nota ve tekrar nottan referansa geriye gidip gelmek için tıklanabilir linkler yerleştirmek için kullanılır. Linkler ve geriye linklertanımlanmış parametreler kullanılarak içsel olarak tanımlanır. Şablonlar pozisyonları ile tanımlanmış isimlendirilmemiş parametreler için değişken bir sayı ve opsiyonel olarak, eğer kullanılırsa "noid=noid" şeklinde tanımlanması gereken isimlendirilmiş bir parametre noid değeri alır. Çok basit bir örnek ve kullanımının birçok yolu vardır. Bunlardan en basiti: Basit örnekler ve Örnek: Makale metni daha fazla metin daha fazla metin . *Madde işaretli metin *Madde işaretli metin . * *ara metin * * a notu için metin. * b notu için metin. * c notu için metin. Bu şunu yaratacaktır: Makale metni daha fazla metin daha fazla metin . *Madde işaretli metin *Madde işaretli metin . * *ara metin * * a notu için metin. * b notu için metin. * c notu için metin. Nottan referansa geri gidişin "noid=noid" şeklinde tanım yapan referanslar için çalışmadığına dikkat edilmelidir. Pratikte, eğer "noid=noid" tanımlanmışsa, genellikle tüm benzer isimlerndirilmemiş parametreye sahip referanslar için tanımlanır. Daha karmaşık örnekler , ve : hepsi ile eştir. Bu üç karmaşık referans şablon ailesi farklı görünümlere yol açar fakat aynı mantıkla çalışırlar. şablonu normal olarak eşleştiği ref şablonu ile benzer parametrelere sahip olacaktır ve normal olarak ref'i kopyalayıp not yerine yapıştırıp adını "note label" olarak değiştirerek yaratılacaktır. Bu yazım hatası nedeniyle parametrelerin eşleşmemesinin önüne geçer. İleri doğru gidiş (navigasyon) 1 ve 3 parametrelerini kullanır, geriye doğru navigasyon 1 ve 2 parametrelerini kullanır. Parametre 3 opsiyoneldir ve opsiyonel olan dördüncü bir parametre daha içerir. Örnek: Makale metni daha fazla metin daha fazla metin daha fazla metin daha fazla metin daha fazla metin daha fazla metin daha fazla metin . * *ara metin * * a referansı için not metni. * b referansı için not metni. * c referansı için not metni. * d referansı için not metni. * e referansı için not metni. * f referansı için not metni. * g ve h referansları için not metni. Bu şunu yaratacaktır: Article text daha fazla metin daha fazla metin daha fazla metin daha fazla metin daha fazla metin daha fazla metin daha fazla metin . * *ara metin * * a referansı için not metni. * b referansı için not metni. * c referansı için not metni. * d referansı için not metni. * e referansı için not metni. * f referansı için not metni. * g ve h referansları için not metni. #Bu ref linkleri için farklı stilleri gösterir; parantezli link üretir, üst simge şeklinde parantezli link üretir ve üst simge şeklinde köşeli parantezli link üretir. #ref e için not geri dönüş linki için "^" karakterine sahiptir çünkü parametre 3 "none" olarak tanımlanmıştır. #f ve g referansları tıklanabilir geriye dönüş linkine sahip değildir çünkü parametre 3 tanımlanmamıştır. Tablo dipnotları ve şablonları için genel bir uygulama tabloların altına dipnot uygulamasıdır. Önizlemeyi mümkün kılmak amacıyla gerekli oluşturmak için kullanılmıştır. Bileşenler yuvarlama sebebiyle toplamlara eşit olmayabilir. enerji ve inşaatı içermektedir. dolaylı olarak ölçülmüş finansal aracılık hizmetlerini içerir. Alternatif referans stili ref/note etiketini kullanmak dipnot vermenin tek yolu değildir. Bazı kişiler Cite.php kullanmayı tercih etmektedirler. Cite.php birçok avantaja sahiptir fakat mecburi değildir. Ref dönüştürücü ref/note etiketlerini daha yeni Cite.php stiline dönüştürmekte kullanılabilir. Tartışma konusu ile ilgileniyorsanız, lütfen dipnot tartışma sayfasına bakınız. Sistemin detayları için, lütfen Wikipedia:Dipnotlara bakınız. Ref ailesi şablonlarını alternatif referans stili ile birleştirme Ref ailesi şablonları ve alternatif referans stili birleştirmesi için bir örnek şu şekilde olmaktadır Yammer yammer yammer.Ahmet yammerleme üzerine bir kitap yazmıştır. Yammer yammer yammer. ... Referanslar ... Kaynakça * , Ahmet 2000, "Yammerleme üzerine bir kitap". Şöyle birşey yaratacaktır: :Yammer yammer yammer.Ahmet yammerleme üzerine tanımlayıcı bir kitap yazmıştır.. Yammer yammer yammer. :... : Referanslar : :... : Kaynakça :* , Ahmet 2000, "AYammerleme üzerine bir kitap". Ayrıca Wikipedia:Footnote3'daki açıklamalar ve örneklere de bakınız. Üçüncü şahıs araç Bakınız; Ref Dönüştürücü (İngilizce). Ayrıca Bakınız * Wikipedia:Footnotes — Discussion about this reference method * Wikipedia:Template messages/Sources of articles * Template:Ref — Template for references using this method * Template:Ref label — Same as , but with more features * Template:Footnote label — Same as, and redirect to, , but ignored by bots that convert and to Cite.php references; for use of these templates for informational footnotes as opposed to reference citations * Template:Note — Template for footnotes using this method * Template:Note label — Same as Note, but with more features * Category:Citation templates — More citation templates, some of which are not part of the Ref/Note Label system ar:قالب:Ref bg:Шаблон:Справка bs:Šablon:Ref ca:Plantilla:Ref cs:Šablona:Ref da:Skabelon:Ref de:Vorlage:Ref el:Πρότυπο:Ref en:Template:Ref es:Plantilla:Ref fa:الگو:Ref fr:Modèle:Ref label hr:Predložak:Ref hu:Sablon:Hiv id:Templat:Ref is:Snið:Ref it:Template:Ref ja:Template:Ref ko:틀:Ref nl:Sjabloon:Ref no:Mal:Ref no:Mal:Ref pl:Szablon:Ref pt:Predefinição:Ref ro:Format:Ref ru:Шаблон:Ref simple:Template:Ref sk:Šablóna:Ref sl:Predloga:Ref sl:Predloga:Ref sr:Шаблон:Ref sv:Mall:ref tr:Şablon:Ref uk:Шаблон:Ref zh:Template:Ref |Template:Ref= |Template:Ref label= hr:Predložak:Ref label sl:Predloga:Oznaka ref ja:Template:Ref label |Template:harvard alıntı= |Template:Note= sl:Predloga:Opomba sv:Mall:not |Template:Note label= ar:قالب:عنوان ملاحظة es:Plantilla:Note label eo:Ŝablono:Markita noto ko:틀:Note label hr:Predložak:Note label ja:Template:Note label pt:Predefinição:Note label sl:Predloga:Oznaka opombe }}